


Just Another Assignment, Right? (ON HIATUS)

by despairing_rage



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Happy Ending, How did I end up in this fandom, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sad, Tags May Change, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairing_rage/pseuds/despairing_rage
Summary: An AU in which Dream is an assassin and George is the target.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 81
Kudos: 353





	1. His first mistake

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone in the story is uncomfortable with it I will take it down. This story is based on their personas, rather than the actual people. Also, the shipping actually kind of minor part of the story, but still prevalent enough to include in the tags
> 
> If you’re someone in the story, I am begging you please don’t read it in a video. I will actually cry.

**(Dreams POV)**

It had only been a day since his last assignment and yet he was already given his new task. He found himself wishing one of his higher ups just give him a break. Of course, that wouldn't happen.

_It's nice to imagine though...._

This time it was from a woman who was upset with her ex. Personally, Dream thought hiring an assassin just because you are mad that your partner broke up with you is a bit of an overreaction. Not to mention that if you really loved someone you wouldn't want them dead...

_Oh well, it's not my job to question_.

Dream brought his attention back to the file he was given on his newest target. He examined the picture provided, and couldn't help the brief observation of his attractiveness.

_Nope. Nope nope. Not what I need to think of right now._

Dream took in the rest of the information. He lives on the outside of the city, near the woods.

_Hmm, that could be useful. The woods are pretty secluded._

He lives by himself and works from home, creating YouTube videos with his friends. He had over a million subscribers on YouTube. He also did live streams frequently.

_I guess there are a lot of people who would notice his disappearance. Meh, whatever. There's nothing I can do about that anyways_.

He scanned the rest of the paper. There was some general info about him, but he saw nothing else of interest. He folded the paper and put it in his pocket, and mentally prepared himself for what would likely be a more long term assignment. After all, it could be difficult with so many eyes on his target.

//Time skip//

Dream was getting very tired of sitting and waiting. He was hidden on a tree which he had climbed very early in the morning. The tree just happened to give a perfect view of the front door and what appeared to be a recording studio of some sort.

_That must be where he records his YouTube videos... hmm. Now that I'm thinking of it, I should probably try to actually find out what his channel is about. It might give me some more info about him_...

With an internal sigh, Dream climbed down from his tree and walked over to a small park just within eyesight of George's house. After sitting down on a bench he pulled out the phone given to him for this assignment and opened up YouTube. He made sure to immediately search up George's channel without clicking on any other videos. After all, his higher ups were likely monitoring everything he did on that phone.

_What was it called? Something "not found"..... hmm._

Dream took out the folded paper in his pocket.

_Oh, it's George not found. Ok. Heh, that's what he'll be when I'm done with this._

Dream laughed a little internally. His moment of amusement didn't last long however, as he felt a flash of sadness when he realized how messed up his little joke was.

Suddenly, a memory rose to the surface of his mind. He almost gasped, but managed to restrain himself.

He was sitting next to a woman with long blonde hair, who was scolding him for making a dark joke.

"Don't you know better than to say such things?"

"Uhhh... no?"

The woman gave a small smile, and she began to speak again. She said——

Dream ripped himself from his memory.

_No need to dwell on the past. I can't. I don't want to get in trouble again_.

Dream looked back at the phone. He saw that the screen had turned off, likely due to him not paying attention to it. He had been too wrapped up in his little 'flashback'. Dream tapped the phone screen and it turned back on.

He selected the YouTube channel that popped up under the search bar. When he saw what it was he almost smiled.

_I remember Minecraft... heh. That was a fun game._

Dream paused as he realized what he just thought.

_I_ _remember Minecraft? No I don't, I don't even know anything about it. Beyond it being a video game that is._

Dream felt his brows furrowing a bit. He tried to ignore the memory tugging at his consciousness, but it was proving to be more difficult than he anticipated. There was just something there... something that pulled at his mind. He sighed internally again and shook his head.

He was about to open the most recent video when he heard someone approaching him. He slowly turned his head around, not sure what to expect.

He only barely managed to conceal his surprise when he saw that it was George. He wasn't expecting his target to approach him so early in the mission.

_Maybe this will be easier than I thought.... although him approaching me probably doesn't mean much_.

Dream was shaken from his thoughts by George's voice.

"Hey uhh... I'm sorry to interrupt... but I was wondering if you're ok?"

Dream blinked in genuine surprise.

"Umm, yeah? Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it was just that you're sitting here not doing anything, and it's getting dark out... sorry, I didn't mean to be rude or anything."

In his surprise, Dream found himself at a slight loss for words. So he got the impression that his response seemed a little strange

"Uhh... no worries, thanks for checking up on me. I'm just.... tired is all. Yeah, I'm all good."

"I see... well I'm glad you're ok..." He laughed nervously.

For whatever reason, Dream got the feeling that George wasn't completely convinced. After a moment of internal debate, he decided to trust his gut.

Dream looked towards the ground and frowned slightly. "Yeah...." 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw George begin to frown. He looked a little more worried.

"I uhh.... I'm really sorry, but are you sure you're ok? You seem kind of.... sad."

Dream inhaled, then decided to keep going with his act. He said nothing, but began to sniffle a little bit. He brought up his hand and began wiping his eyes, willing tears to form. Georges expression changed from mildly concerned to wide eyed confusion and what appeared to be slight panic.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to make you cry! I just was trying to see if you were ok.... I'm sorry!"

Dream cheered internally, but was very careful not to show his joy on his face or through body language.

He said nothing and continued to wipe at his eyes, almost frantically.

He saw George begin to panic more. He mumbled something that Dream couldn't hear, then swallowed nervously and starting talking again.

"I.... do you want to talk about it? You don't have to of course, but sometimes talking helps....?"

Dream tore his gaze away from the ground and looked back at George. As soon as they made eye contact Dream quickly turned his head away, acting very nervous.

"I don't want to burden you...."

George immediately reassured him, saying "don't worry! You're not burdening me... I just want you to be ok..."

_Why is this idiot not even a little suspicious about this? Maybe he's faking it... although I guess his body language doesn't seem to convey that... hm. Wait a second... I have to make up some reason to be upset... uhhhh.... I'll go with a breakup I guess..._

Dream sniffled a little more. Then, with a shaky voice, began telling George all about his fake sob story.

"This is the anniversary of the day my ex broke up with me... I know it sounds stupid, but I just miss her so much...." He glanced back at George for a quick second then looked at the ground again.

_Haha, success! He looks like he's pitying me_!

There was a pause, then George began to speak.

"I'm sorry about that... I know how you feel. My ex just broke up with me, so I know how much it sucks."

Dream nodded, trying his best not to show his excitement and to look as miserable as possible.

George continued talking.

"I.... know this is weird... but do you want to go to my house? You don't have to go inside, but it would be nice to go somewhere lighter and warmer... it's getting kinda dark. And it's freezing cold outside..."

_Aw hell yeah. Looks like this mission will be a breeze, way easier than expected._   
  


* * *

  
Im going to leave this here because I lost motivation for this chapter


	2. There's no way he's a serial killer, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream is referred to as James in this chapter (its his fake name)
> 
> Some swearing is in this chapter
> 
> SHORT CHAPTER IM SORRY

**George's POV**

It was only when they were halfway to his house that he realized that this was probably a terrible idea. 

_Leading a complete stranger to my house sounds like a really stupid idea. Why am I doing this??_

George thought back to their interaction. He remembered how upset this stranger seemed. He really seemed like he was in need of comfort. After all, sitting all alone in the semi darkness indicated that he had nobody to talk to...

He looked behind him to see that the stranger still had red eyes and tear marks on his face. He had hunched shoulders and seemed very hesitant. 

_I mean, I would be hesitant too I guess. Although I can't help but feel like I should be the cautious one here...._

George shook his head to get rid of the nervous thoughts invading his mind. After a few more seconds of walking, they reached George's house. George turned around to see the stranger looking at him with an unidentifiable emotion in his eyes. 

_Regret? Confusion? Fear? I don't know. Maybe a combination... I guess it is kinda weird that I just invited a stranger to my house... maybe I should actually introduce myself...._

"Um.... I just realized I forgot to introduce myself...."

The stranger appeared surprised for a split second, but his face quickly became neutral (if not still rather miserable). There was an awkward pause.

George continued.

"Well... my name is George.... can you tell me your name..?"

The stranger’s nervousness seemed to increase, but he spoke anyway. 

"Oh, I'm uhhh. I'm James." 

//note: I know that not his name. That's just the name he's going by// 

"Thank you... we're here now. Do you want to come inside? You don't have to of course! I just... thought I'd offer..." 

The look in the stranger's... James' eyes changed briefly. George felt a little uneasy. 

_Did he look.... excited? I guess it's nothing._

James looked away. "If... it's ok with you." 

George smiled a little at him, doing his best not to show his own nervousness. He took out the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. After a brief moment of nothing happening, he realized that he was blocking the door. He stepped inside and moved to the side, leaving room for James to come in.

George immediately regretted his decision as he realized that he is letting a complete stranger into his house.

_Leading a stranger to my house is one thing, but letting him inside?! What is wrong with me?!_

Despite his increasing anxiety, George tried to keep a neutral expression. Key word tried. James seemed to pick up on George’s nervousness. James hesitantly began speaking. 

“Are you- you sure? I don’t have to…..”

_Well, I guess that’s reassuring. At least he’s polite for a potential serial killer…. Wait. Serial killer?! What am I even talking about?! There is no way he’s a murderer.... I think... but.... what if he is?_

George did his best to keep his breathing steady and his face calm, with not much success. If James noticed, he didn't comment on it. There was an awkward pause, then James cautiously stepped inside. 

George couldn't help but notice how wary he seemed as he looked around. However, at the same time, there was something very analytical about the way he was observing his surroundings. Something.... dangerous. 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I messed up I messed up I messed up!! What do I do?! I... I can... call! I'll call Sapnap!_

George took out his phone as quietly as possible and tapped Sapnap's contact.

He wasn't quiet enough. 

James turned his head to look at him. James coughed, then said "Uhhhh... who are you calling..?"

_And I thought he sounded nervous before..._

George tried to make his voice sound gentle. "My friend, Sapnap."

James titled his head slightly. 

"Sapnap? That's a name?"

George laughed a little, trying to relieve the tension that was starting to build. 

"Oh um.. it's his username. He makes YouTube videos with me."

Once again, something in James' eyes changed. A flash of emotion that was gone as quickly as it came. 

George remembered why he was trying to call Sapnap. 

A few beats of rather tense silence passed, then James started laughing. It started out soft, then became somewhat maniacal. Soon he was wheezing loudly. For a split second, George thought about how contagious his laugh is. 

Then the gravity of the situation dawned on him.

_There is a stranger in my house who is now laughing like a crazy person!!! What do I do?! Fuck!_

George whipped his head around, then saw that the front door was still slightly open. He looked at James then back at the door. 

That was a mistake. 

James saw him looking, then casually walked over to the door, then closed and locked it. James grinned.

"Don't bother screaming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, don't expect me to update consistently or on a schedule,,,,, sorry
> 
> (my chapters are usually short btw)


	3. 'First try' streak ruined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for violence, blood/injury mention, and some swearing.

**Dream's POV**

Now, Dream wasn't usually the type to make impulsive decisions. His actions were typically well thought out and done with clear purpose. He didn't make mistakes. He couldn't; not as an assassin. 

That's why he was confused and a little mad at himself when he realized what he said. 

_'Don't bother screaming'.... what the hell, Dream? Seriously? Ugh, I just made my job so much more difficult._

Dream knew that he was likely getting a little too into the mission. 

_And it's been what, a day? I really need to pull myself together._

Dream realized his smile had faded from his face and he must have appeared strangely calm. He mentally reprimanded himself a bit, then forced his best evil smile back on his face. 

_Might as well stick with whatever the hell I set up. I made this grave, might as well lie in it... is that how the saying goes? Meh, whatever._

As Dream was lost in thought, he almost failed to notice George inching his way towards the kitchen. Almost. 

Dream couldn't stop himself from laughing, which turned into wheezing. 

_Does he really think that'd do anything? Ha! Nope!_

He casually strolled over to George, who was trembling and clutching his phone with white knuckles. It appeared that George had forgotten that his phone existed, despite how tightly he was gripping it.

_Otherwise he would have finished calling his friend 'Sapnap'... or maybe he's just that stupid. Maybe both!_

George's eyes widened even more than they already were, truly an impressive feat. 

"Stay- Stay back! Get away from me! Don't co- don't get any closer to me!"

Dream paused and pretended to consider what George said. He rubbed his chin with one hand and put the other on his hip, mimicking deep thought. After a moment of poorly concealing laughter, Dream let a twisted grin spread across his face. He reveled in the fear practically rolling off his target. 

"No, I don't think I will."

George's wide eyes flashed with fear, then something else. Something akin to determination. That caught Dream a bit off guard. Dream was expecting George to continue being a terrified easy target who offered no resistance. However, based off of George's changing body language, that might not be the case. 

_Hmmmm, did Georgie have any type of martial arts training? I don't thiiink so.... oh well. I'm better anyways!_

Dream shrugged and continued moving forwards. This seemed to initiate George's strangely delayed 'fight or flight' response. 

George took off into the kitchen, a logical thing to do. He then pulled open what appeared to be a knife drawer, a notably less sensible thing to do. 

_After all, he could be spending this valuable time running! No point trying to beat me in a fight!_

George withdrew his hand holding a mid size kitchen knife. A joke compared to Dream's array of professional hunting knives, which had yet to be taken out. Dream wanted to laugh, again, when he saw how badly George's poor hand was shaking. 

_He looks like he'll drop it if he so much as bumps into something! Ha! No match for my excellence!_

Dream decided he might as well show off his skills a bit, considering he rarely got the chance to. Slowly, menacingly, Dream pulled his favourite knife from the sheath hidden under his sweatshirt. The effect was almost ruined by Dream barely stopping himself from cackling, but he made it work. 

Somewhat surprisingly, this alone almost caused George to drop his knife. Luckily for George, he managed to hold on. Unluckily for George, he didn't realize that he had frozen in place. A fatal mistake. 

Dream twirled the knife in his hand, making sure to show off his obvious skill. He fought back the urge to start humming as he continued approaching a now frozen George. 

_Why do I keep almost ruining the vibe? Meh, whatever. Might as well enjoy it!_

He pushed back the immediate guilt that surfaced when he thought of enjoying it. ~~Enjoying murdering someone.~~

Instead, he stopped spinning his knife, gripping it firmly in his hand, and rushed forwards. In shock, George dropped his knife and nearly his phone. 

Surprisingly, he didn't scream. (which only mildly amused Dream, as he was a bit to focused on the task at hand) George gasped in horror and instinctively put up his arms to defend himself.

With only a second of thought, Dream decided to do a sweep kick instead of slashing at his arms. 

_Ya know, leaving as little evidence left behind as possible n all that._

George hit the ground with a thud and got the wind knocked out of him. To his credit, he spent nearly no time confusedly gasping for air and very quickly got to his feet into a (weak) fighting stance. 

Dream didn't bother to suppress the flicker of glee that popped up at the thought of a **challenge**.

_Although, now that I think about it, Georgie doesn't seem like much of a challenge. Look at how much he's bending his knees! And him arm's positions! Oh, and his hands aren't even in fists! Ha!_

Unfortunately for Dream, while he was busy internally mocking George's attempt at a fighting stance, he didn't even prepare himself for the first that would come flying at his stomach. 

Dream took the hit full on. Dream was glad his years of harsh training stopped him from showing any outward signs of pain; all he did was smile wider. Dream's obvious lack of response to what George thought would have been a painful hit was all it took for what little courage he had bleed away. 

George whirled around and attempted to flee to what appeared to be a backdoor. Before he could even move his feet, Dream latched onto his wrist; effectively trapping him. 

Dream almost laughed at George's desperate tugging and pleading. He tightened his grip, well aware of how his bony hand dug painfully into George's wrist. It was then that George seemed to remember he had his phone. While still pulling, he quickly unlocked his phone and hit the call button under his friend's name. 

_Ughhh, of course he'd call someone.... oh well. Just another little obstacle._

Dream wasted no further time thinking about it. He sheathed his knife, giving himself a free hand, and launched back into action. In one fluid motion, he pulled George closer to him, snatched the phone with his now free hand, then released George's wrist and slammed his elbow hard into his throat. 

George fell to the ground, coughing and clutching his neck. 

Dream hung up the phone just seconds after George's friend picked up, only managing a "what's up?" before the call ended and the phone was thrown across the room. However, while Dream did that, he failed to notice George had picked up his knife.   
  


Dream was once again thankful for his harsh training as he managed to not cry out in shock or pain as he felt a sudden burning pain in his left ankle. He looked down to see that George had slashed his leg with a now blood stained knife. Holding back a string of curses, Dream ignored the fresh gash and kicked George's hand that held the knife. 

George grunted and the knife skidded across the kitchen tiles, far out of reach. 

He scrambled to his feet and, in what was his first truly logical decision thus far, dashed to what was likely the back door. 

With another internal string of curses, Dream ran after him.

_If he gets out that door I'm fucked! Shit! I should have thought this through and stuck to the original plan!_

George slammed into the wall next to the door, not having bothered to slow down. Frantically, he stood upright and turned the door nob with badly shaking hands.

Dream felt his heart stop when it began to turn. He pushed all thoughts of his pain to the back of his mind and forced himself to speed up. He was far to aware of his now ragged breathing and the pounding of his feet on the smooth floor. 

However, despite Dream's best efforts, the door opened and George threw himself outside. George didn't waste time trying to slam it shut behind him and ran across the backyard. 

As George scaled the fence and quickly got back to the street outside house, Dream felt the heavy sense of failure constricting around him. 

_I fucked up._

Dream hadn't killed his target in his first try. Not only was his perfect streak ruined, he now had to deal with the reality that his job would be infinitely harder. After all, George knew his face and voice. 

_I wonder if Techno or a6d will laugh harder._

_..._

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know this is bad. I don't know exactly how bad, I've read it too many times. 
> 
> Meh. Hope you enjoyed anyways! 
> 
> Also, is there anything you want me to include in this story? No guarantee I'll include it, but I may or may not only have a very basic plot planned out for this and need way more details


	4. A big mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried ok

**George's POV**

George didn't know where he was going. He was only distantly aware of his frantic breaths and his heart going into overdrive. 

All he knew was that he had to run. He had to escape. 

He hadn't yet dared to look behind him. He could only hope that he wasn't being chased. 

George knew he was getting tired, and that he wouldn't be able to run for much longer. He couldn't keep going at that pace. His body wouldn't be able to handle it. 

So, even though he was painfully aware that stopping might be a fatal mistake, he let himself slow down. Eventually, his mad dash turned into a slow walk. He balled his hands into fists and looked back from where he came. 

Nothing. 

Nobody was there.

If George was thinking more rationally, he would have realized that his attacker could simply be hiding. However, his thoughts were still too jumbled to properly think the situation through. 

That's why he stopped moving and stood in the middle of the street catching his breath. He haunched over and put his hands on his knees. Breathing in, out, in, out. 

He had no clue how much time had passed with him simply standing there, bent over trying to steady his breathing. 

Eventually, when he felt like he had calmed down enough, he straightened up and looked around. It didn't take him long to realize he had no clue where he was. None of the houses were familiar. 

_..... fuck. Ok, don't panic, don't panic. This is fine. I'll ... just use my phone as a map._

George reached into his pocket for his phone. Upon realizing that it was empty, he remembered that his attacker had thrown it somewhere. It was still in his house. 

_Great. This is.... fuck. What do I do now?! I can't even call anyone...._

George took in a deep breath and tried not to freak out. He scanned the area around him again. Only one house had its lights on.

_That's odd.... it's dark outside, but still too early for most people to go to sleep....._

He then noticed that there were only two cars in sight, and that many of the houses looked grown over or in a state of disrepair. A chill went down his spine. He didn't know why, but the knowledge that there were so few people here increased his anxiety. 

Once more he looked around, hoping that he had missed something. Nothing had changed. George bit his lip. He knew he didn't have many options. 

_I can keep wandering around and hope I get somewhere I know.... but what if he's still out there..? I can try to get help.... but I don't know any of these people. I can't trust anyone here..._

Just as George decided to go with the first option, he felt his insides twist as he realized. 

_What if he's still in my house? He knows I'll have to go back eventually... and he knows I don't have my phone to call anyone. If he isn't inside the house he's..... he's looking for me._

His fear of asking the wrong person for help was quickly overtaken by his fear of James finding him. 

He turned his head to the only house with lights on. 

_I guess that's my only choice...._

After a moment of staring, he forced his breathing to even out and began walking over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so,,,,, it's been a while,,,,,, sorry ;-;
> 
> (sorry it's bad/short,,,)


	5. Tylenol? I'll give ya sleep meds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George done goofed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof
> 
> Yeah I still can't write, I would really appreciate constructive criticism! Also, please let me know if I made mistakes!
> 
> TW: mentions of violence(?)

**Techno POV**

_I can't believe that Dream got the assignment... Seriously, just why? Ugh, I'm never going to catch up to him at this rate. How many targets has he taken out this month? At least 5... ok yeah he might be beating me but this is still unfair._

Techno paced around his house. Or, more accurately, the house he was given for his new assignment.

Part of him appreciated getting a house and not having to either report back or stay somewhere random. Most of him was annoyed that the assignment is 'long term' and 'will take time'.

_Why couldn't Dream have gotten my assignment and I got his? This is so boring. Who hires an assassin to kill their boss? I get that they probably want better pay, but seriously? Ugh. I want something interesting to happen. _

Just as he thought that, he heard a quiet knocking at the front door. For a second he was confused, then realized that someone was probably outside waiting for him to open the door. 

He smiled. 

_Seems like this might be interesting..._

He changed his expression to be neutral, then walked to the door and opened it. 

Immediately he had to restrain himself from laughing. 

_It's him! Dream's target! Ha!_

Thankfully, George started speaking before Techno lost his composure. 

"I... uh... I'm sorry, but I, uhh, kind of need help..?"

Techno made himself look worried, but was cackling internally.

"What do you mean?"

"Ok so... I know this will sound crazy but... there was a person who attacked me and I ran away... and now I have no clue where I am..."

_Ha! Dream failed! His instant kill streak is over! Wait a minute... he has nowhere to go right now. Nice! That's good. For me that is. Does he have his phone though? If so, that could be a problem._

"I don't mean to be rude, but do you have a phone with you?"

He shook his head and looked at the ground. 

"It's still in my house...."

_Hmmm. Now, do I take him back to his house and give Dream the chance to properly kill him? Or do I take matters into my own hands? On one hand, Dream would be really angry and annoying. On the other, I could get in a lot of trouble for taking someone else's mission..._

Techno decided to get more information on George and make sure it was Dream who attacked him. 

"Ok... oh yeah. Sorry for not asking earlier, but are you ok? Are you injured?"

"I, uh, just some minor injuries. A few bruises and a sore wrist, but I guess nothing serious."

"Do you want to come in and lie down or something? I can also give you some meds if you want."

_Say yes! Or else!_

George continued examining the ground. 

"I... yeah I guess... um, I don't mean to alarm you, but, um, he might be looking for me..? I.. I don't.. I don't know..?'

 **//Authors note:** not his smartest decision. You'd think that he wouldn't do that after what just happened but meh **//**

Techno noticed that George had started breathing unevenly and he was digging his nails into his palm. He decided to reassure him. To get him to trust him a bit.

"Hey, it's alright. You'll be ok. You can come into my house for a while, he won't find you here."

George nodded, but then looked up from the ground straight into Techno's eyes. Techno got the impression that he was trying to analyze him. Thankfully, Techno was a master of hiding his true emotions. 

Techno's mask of concern seemed to work. George let out a breath and stepped inside. He turned to look out at the street, then shut the door and locked it. 

For a brief moment, Techno was filled with the overwhelming urge to finish Dream's assignment. Just to rub it in his face. However, his more rational thoughts kicked in. 

_If I try to kill him now with almost no knowledge of the situation, that will probably go wrong. _

Then he realized that George wasn't even looking at him, and was examining the house. 

_Ugh, might as well let him rest or whatever. It's not like he'll be going anywhere._

"The guest bedroom is the third door down the hall... do you want any pain relievers or anything?"

_He would be an idiot for saying yes, but if he does that'd be good for me! I'm sure he wouldn't notice if I gave him sleep medicine instead...._

To Techno's slight surprise, George nodded his head. Techno smiled internally (not externally) and started walking over to the kitchen, expecting George to follow him. Which he did. 

_I'm starting to think he miiight not be the brightest. Well, that just makes it easier!_

When they arrived in the kitchen Techno went over to the cabinet containing various poisons and sleep meds and pulled out a bottle of 'Tylenol'. Which is to say, heavy sleep medication in a bottle labeled 'Regular Strength'. He then got a cup from the cabinet to the left of the fridge, took out the water pitcher, and poured a cup.

He handed both to George, and almost struggled to mask his glee as he took the meds. 

"Don't forget, third door down the hall. If you need anything just let me know."

He nodded, then trudged over down the hall. Techno half expected him to go to the wrong door, but thankfully he went to the right room. 

It didn't take long for Techno to hear faint snoring from the guest room. He smiled again. 

_Now what? I could easily kill him now... but I'd rather not risk getting in serious trouble. Or dealing with Dream's wrath. Hmmmm...._

As he pondered his options, he suddenly heard a faint ringing. Specifically the default ringtone of 'his' phone. AKA, the phone he was given for the assignment. 

He looked around trying to find his phone. He quickly spotted it on the coffee table in the living room. 

He made his way over to the living room. However, as he was walking, he realized. 

_Who would be calling me...?_

He paused. Then shrugged and kept going. When he got to his phone, he saw the contact of who was calling. 

Dr. James.

_Ok... who is that?? I don't know any doctors... wait a second.. Dr.... is that meant to be short for Dream..? Welp, guess I'll find out!_

He picked up the phone and accepted the call. Immediately he was greeted by a very familiar, but unusually quiet voice.

"First of all, you are not gonna believe what just happened. Second, I.. may or may not need your help. Third, don't you dare try to hold this above my head!"

Techno smirked. He was definitely going to hold it over Dream's head until the grave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how does one end a chapter properly? guess I'll never know...
> 
> I CHANGED MY USERNAME BTW!
> 
> IT'S NOW DESPAIRING_RAGE (bc im emo and not creative)


	6. A (literal) call for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha I can't write oof (probably tons of mistakes)
> 
> TW: mentions of violence

**Dream's POV**

Dream was already very annoyed. Not only had he failed to kill George in one try, he now knew his face and voice. However, that wasn't the worst part. 

He's dealt with missions where the target can recognize him. Although his ego was a little bruised that George got away, he would survive. 

The worst part was that he had to ask for help.

From Techno. 

_Of course he's the only one close by. My already wounded pride is screaming in pain._

Despite his damaged ego, he called the contact that he assumed was Techno. 

_Noah T. seems right._

When the call was answered, he immediately started explaining his situation. 

"First of all, you are not gonna believe what just happened. Second, I.. may or may not need your help. Third, don't you dare try to hold this above my head!"

There was a lengthy pause, then he heard chuckling. 

_That bastard. **//mentally in Techno's voice//** "Oh, I'm so cool! I'm superior to Dream!" Fuck him. _

Dream almost started yelling at him, but remembered that he had to be quiet. 

_Never know who could be listening._

He looked around at the small alleyway he was hiding in. Nobody was in sight. 

Dream took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He opened his mouth to speak, but it seemed that Techno had the same idea, and started talking. 

"Ok, I'll be serious. What happened?" 

_Why does he sound.. happy? That's a bad sign._

"I messed up on my assignment."

"Hmmmmmm. How so? Does it involve a target named George running away with a wrist injury and a few bruises?"

".....maybe. Wait, how do you know that?!"

Techno didn't respond for a few moments.

_I can sense him contemplating... never a good sign._

"So I know this sounds crazy, but he kind of showed up at the house I'm using."

"What the FUCK?! Why the fuck?! HOW the fuck?! Is he still there?!"

Techno laughed for a little too long to be normal, then said "He's still here. I gave him some pretty heavy sleep meds, so he's sleeping now. And snoring."

Dream took a moment to reflect on how much he hated his life and everyone in it, then decided to try and get some information.

"So what's everything you know as of right now?"

"Well, he doesn't have his phone. He said it's in his house. Other than that, I've already said what I know. Now, I must ask, what do you know?"

_Fuck this. Fuck him. I hate that I have to tell him._

"Well, other than basic information I was given, all I know is that he's an overly trusting idiot. Oh, and he saw my face and has heard my voice... probably should have mentioned that first."

"Wait, he's seen your face..? Why and how?"

"The thing is... I was planning to just kill him quickly and thought that him seeing my face wouldn't matter...."

"So you're telling me you weren't even wearing a mask? Seriously?"

"Listen, I wasn't wearing a mask because I wasn't planning to interact with him that soon. But then he invited me into his house because, as I said earlier, he's an overly trusting idiot."

_I can practically see him shaking his head in 'disappointment'. It's kind of hard to be disappointed in someone if you're inferior, but whatever._

"This makes it significantly more difficult. For you, that is."

"...what?"

"I could easily kill him now. There isn't anything stopping me."

"Ah yes, the higher ups would be so happy about you taking over my assignment."

There was another pause on both ends. Dream decided to keep going. 

"We both know that neither of us would walk out of this situation as a winner if you kill him now." 

"I'm assuming you haven't told them then?"

"Obviously I haven't. I may hate my life, but I don't have a death wish. For myself anyways."

He scoffed.

"And I'm assuming you don't want me to tell them?"

"If you tell them I will make sure you regret it."

"Alright, fair enough. So, what's the plan? ...do you even have one?"

"Hey, have a little faith in me. I do in fact have a plan... although I'm sure if I have everything I need..."

Techno sighed.

"What do you need?"

"First off, do you know if Skeppy is in the area?"

"...really? What do you need him for..? Meh, whatever. Last I checked, two days ago, he was staying at (hotel name) on (street name). 

**//Author's note** : I can't come up with names ok **//**

Now it was Dream's turned to sigh. 

"You do realize that I have no clue where that is or how far away it is, right? Just tell me if he can reasonably get here within two hours or so."

"(hotel name) is 40 minutes away I think... anyways, why does that matter? ...Seriously, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Hold on, I'll get there. Do you have access to any police badges or uniforms? And a car, but it doesn't have to be a police car. Who would've thought that police using disguised cars would ever help us?"

".... don't tell me that you're going to have him pretend to be a police officer."

"Hey! It's not that bad of a plan!"

"Ha, I'd beg to differ."

"Then beg."

There was a long, slightly awkward silence. Then Techno spoke up again.

"Did you find that online or something? Ugh, nevermind. Stop getting off task! How exactly are we going to do this?"

"So you admit my plan could work!"

"I mean... yeah. But we only have one shot at this. And it has to be done very, very carefully."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's actually get started. Also, you didn't answer my question about having needed supplies. Do you have them? Yes or no question."

"Of course I have everything, who do you think I am?"

"That wasn't a yes or no, but fair enough. Now we need to get Skeppy to pretend to be a police officer, convince George to get in the car, drive George to an isolated area, and have an excuse to leave him in the car alone. Then we go to the car and I kill him. Simple enough, right?"

Another long pause. Then Techno sighed. 

"That... is not a simple plan. So many things can go wrong. So many things will go wrong."

"Don't be so pessimistic, I'm sure it's fine."

"You know what- I'll explain why that won't work. First off, George would notice that he's not being driven to the police station. Second, how would Skeppy be able to realistically leave him there? Third, neither Skeppy or I will be able to go, because then he'll also know our faces when the plan inevitably fails."

Dream's annoyance that had slowly faded away during the conversation was back and stronger than ever. 

"And I will explain why it will work! First off, the information I was given said George only moved here a few weeks ago. Second, just have Skeppy receive a fake call saying he is needed in an area nearby, and say he doesn't have time to drop George off at the station. Third, I'll just get Bad to go with me then!"

Techno sighed again, and Dream got the impression that he was pacing as he normally did during calls.

"Alright, fine. This might be able to work. It probably won't, but it could."

Without realizing it, Dream had started to smile. 

"That's what I like to hear!"

"Oh, one more thing. How the hell would either of us convince Skeppy to do this? Bad will be easy, but Skeppy? Do you have a plan for that?"

"I'll... come up with something! ...maybe blackmail?"

".... I'm not going to be involved with you blackmailing him. You know that won't work anyways."

"It's fiiine..."

"Well, you're the one calling him. I'm not about to put myself through that. Bye!"

He hung up. 

Dream pressed the power button on his phone, turning off the screen. Then he turned it back on to check the time. 11:52 p.m.

_Lovely._

He looked around again. Nobody. 

With a deep sigh, he opened the contacts on his phone again. He was pretty sure Skeppy was under the contact name 'Scott P."

He hit the call icon and waited. 

Luckily he didn't have to wait long, as Skeppy picked up quickly. 

Before either of them could speak, Dream heard a woman screaming from Skeppy's end. 

"I'm putting you on hold."

Dream knew he couldn't really do anything, so he waited. The sounds of screaming and gunshots was something he was used to, but he did find it strange that Skeppy actually picked up the call. 

_Well, I really shouldn't be complaining... I just hope he doesn't hang up._

Eventually, the screaming stopped and there were no more gunshots. Skeppy wasted no time with pleasantries, and got straight to the point. 

"What. Do. You. Want."

He sounded angry. 

Very angry. 

_This... this is not going to be easy. Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the slightly longer chapter (by my standards anyways)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	7. Something he'll regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of violence, blood, and using a gun (not graphic)
> 
> Also, I actually have a plot now. I'm getting invested in my own fic. what the heck is wrong with me.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER WAS CHANGED TO BE FROM SKEPPY'S POV  
> Due to what's going on with a6d (although I'm not certain everything is true), he will be replaced by Skeppy in this story.

**Skeppy's POV**

Skeppy couldn't believe his luck. Or rather, his lack of it.

_Of course Dream would call in the middle of a mission. Ughhhh._

He meant to press the 'deny call' button, but managed to hit the button to accept it instead.

_aaaaaAAAAA-_

His internal screaming was interrupted when he heard a loud scream coming from the other side of the rooftop. He looked up from 'his' phone to see a woman staring with wide eyes at his target lying in a small pool of blood. He concealed his crushing guilt, wishing that he didn't have to end another life.

"I'm putting you on hold."

He held the phone in one hand, and aimed his gun with the second. Like many targets did, she screamed before turning and trying to run away. The chaotic part of him was filled with bloodlust, but Skeppy was only filled with regret as he fired. 

He shot her in the chest twice. Part of him hoped she died quickly, while the other cheered at the unnecessary blood spilled. 

_Well, that's that. A most likely innocent life ended. By me. It shouldn't have happened. But it did, because Dream called... I should see what the hell he wants. It'd better be good._

He made sure to put on his mask of anger, as he coldly said "What. Do. You. Want."

Dream said nothing for a moment, but Skeppy heard him mumbling something to himself.

"If you don't answer I'm hanging up."

"Wait, no! I'm just trying to think of how to phrase this..."

"Ah, I see you did not think through your plan. As always."

"Wait, how did you hear about the plan?"

_I swear to god, if he wants to include me in his negative braincell plan I am going to stab something. Or someone. Probably Dream._

".... I didn't hear of any plan from you.... I'm hoping that you didn't call me for the reason I think you did."

Dream said nothing for what felt like too long. Then, he said "I'm going to start this by saying if you do this I'll owe you a favor... no, two favors."

"I do not like what this is insinuating."

"Ok... well. I'm just going to explain a bit I guess. I, um, may or may not seriously need your help."

"Wow. How interesting." 

When Dream didn't say anything, Skeppy used that time to check the area around him. Upon seeing nothing had changes, he continued and asked "are you being serious?"

"Yes, of course I am! Do you really think I'd call you if I didn't need help?!"

"You have in the past."

"Well, yeah, but this time it's actually important!"

".... are you serious about two favors?"

"Yes!"

He groaned internally.

"..... Tell me your plan."

Skeppy heard a loud sigh of what he assumed to be relief.

"Ok so hear me out... I need you to pretend to be a police officer, which I have the supplies for. Then I need you to take my target into your car, which I'll provide, and take him to a remote location. Then we get Bad to send you a radio message or something saying that you're needed elsewhere, and that you have to go as quickly as possible and can't bring the target. Then you lock the car with keys with a location sensor, which I have, and run off before he can do anything. Techno will be close by, so you can get a ride from him! Then Bad and I grab him and bring him to base Ioda-3! Then you're done!"

_I mean... what... do I even say to something so stupid??_

"That is... so unbelievably stupid. Even more stupid than the rest of your botched plans."

"Pleeeaaase??? I really really need it!"

".... why are you doing this in the first place? Can't you just do it by yourself? Why do you need Bad, Techno, yourself, and me of all people? Really?"

"I... may have failed to kill him upon first meeting. And, uh, he heard my voice. And saw my face..."

_He better be making some sort of horrible joke._

"What. The. Fuck."

"Listen I have a- I'm able- I can explain!"

_...what the hell is wrong with him._

"I don't want to hear it."

"Ok, fair enough... but will you please help?! Two favors! TWO!"

_On one hand, the plan is stupid and won't work. Not to mention this could jeopardize my own assignment. On the other though.... two favors. From_ _Dream. He may have an IQ of 2, but he's good at what he does_ _... you know what, it doesn't really hurt me if he fails. Messing up my mission is worth two favors from him. Guess I'll go along with it then._

".... I'll hold you to that."

"You're going to help? YES! Thank you!"

"... your plan is terrible, but I'll try to fix it. I'll tell them that I need to-"

"NO!"

_Why did he have to scream right in my ear..? Whatever, what does he even mean..? Wait... he probably hasn't told anyone that he messed up. Well, that makes it a lot more difficult.. Welp. Guess that explains why he's so desperate._

"..... I'm going to guess you don't want me to tell them then."

"Yeahhh... please don't."

_And people call me an Idiot_.

"Fine. What area are you in? I'm not driving if it's more than 30 minutes away."

"You're in (hotel name) right? I'm 40 mins away... so I'll drive...?"

"How did you get that information?"

"Techno.... I don't know how or why he knows."

_Ughhh whatever_.

"Alright then. I'm assuming you'll drive?"

"Yeah.. we can go over more detail when I pick you up. Speaking of which, where do you want to meet?"

"(Street name 2)."

"Ok. I'll be there in about... 43 mins."

"Let me know when you get close."

"Yup." 

Another pause.

As Skeppy pulled the phone away from his ear to hang up, he was surprised to hear Dream mumble a quiet 'thank you'.

  
Skeppy hung up without saying anything.

_Guess that's finally done with. That took wayyy to long. Felt like it anyways._

He looked around the rooftop, taking in the awful scene ~~as the chaos inside him cheered.~~

_I have roughly 40 minutes until he arrives, and it'll about take 5 to go to (street 2 name)... that is probably enough time. _

Skeppy sighed, then started to work on cleaning up what he had done. He briefly glanced at the random woman he had killed, and felt a deep sense of guilt. However, like many times, the burning regret mixed with the joy from the chaotic person inside. 

Part of him wondered why there was a part of him that loved violence so much.

_Am I really that messed up...? I mean, have no choice but to do this. It's not me choosing to do this. But... why is there part of me that enjoys it? It's not me who enjoys it, right? It's just.... them. _

_..._

_Please don't let it be me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edge is intense huh 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm sorry this chapter is rushed and is almost entirely dialogue... if you see any mistake, please let me know!
> 
> Edit: To anyone who read the original chapter, yes I heavily edited this. If everything about a6d is true (which isn't meant to imply that it's all fake, just acknowledging the possibility that it's not), I no longer feel comfortable including him.   
> If anything changes, I will probably re-add him to story (but not replacing Skeppy).


	8. Why don't I remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The reason Skeppy was being all mean n stuff in the last chapter is because he doesn't like being disturbed during missions. He also had just murdered people. So he was in a really bad mood basically.
> 
> Hope y'all actually understand what they were saying, I have a hard time with dialogue. :/

**Dream's POV**

_My evil plan is working marvelously! .... I think. So far, anyways. Ehhh I'm sure it'll work out... I mean, at least I got their help._

Dream didn't realize he had started to smile rather manically. Techno, ever helpful, reminded him. 

"Dream, your face is showing your psychopathy again."

_Was it? Probably, but I also don't trust anything Techno says ever so... yeah whatever._

"What? No it's not. You're being a meanie."

"Yeah yeah, sure. Whatever you need to tell yourself."

"Rude! Blocked and reported!" 

"....what? Ugh, another internet thing? How are you even getting access to that..? You know what, never mind. I don't really want to know."

"As an idiot once said, 'yeah yeah, sure. Whatever you need to tell yourself.'"

_Ha! Haha! I'm proud of myself for that honestly!_

Techno gave him a highly unimpressed look. 

"I'm going to do us both a favor and ignore that. I only called you over here because I need to confirm you got both Skeppy and Bad to agree. 

_...fuck. I didn't call Bad. Ugh, this better not mess everything up._

"Well, I got one of them... might have forgotten to ask the other..."

Techno sighed.

"Let me guess, you called Bad then were to much of a scaredy cat to call Skeppy."

_Ha! I'm no wimp, just forgetful._

"Rude! Don't make assumptions, it's not a good habit!"

"....so I'm right?"

"Ha, Nope! I called Skeppy and got him to agree, but just forget to ask Bad. But then again, he's kind of guaranteed to agree so..."

Techno sighed again. 

"Well, you should probably call him before Skeppy gets here. Speaking of which, when is Skeppy going to get here?"

"Uhhhh," he checked his phone, "well two minutes ago technically."

"What?! You said he'd be here in the morning!"

"Technically it is morning though, so like what's your point?"

_Wow, he looks like he's about to strangle me... I mean he couldn't if he tried, but he does seem more murderous than usual._

"Listen. When you say morning, I assume you mean what most people consider morning. AKA, not 2 in the morning!"

"But you do agree that it is morning! Either way, I don't care. But, ya know, you really should be quiet before you wake up George!"

Techno sighed yet again. 

"Just let me know when he gets he-"

He was cut off by Skeppy jumping from the roof and saying "'Sup nerds?!" 

_Chaotic as usual I see. Wait, how did I not see him? Meh, thats not a current me problem._

"You say that like you aren't one...?"

"Ughhhh stop being annoying! You made me get in this stupid uniform and carry this stupid badge and I'l have to drive the stupid car and ughhhh too much wooork."

"Hey, you agreed to this! So it's your- ....I mean, um, you're getting two favors!"

Before the two of them could say anything else, Techno cut into the conversation.

"Well, since it is 2 a.m.," he gave a scathing look at Dream, "neither of you can do much right now. Oh, actually, you can go away."

Dream gasped, "What?! RUDE!"

Skeppy gave a mock offended look and said "Banned!"

Techno inhaled deeply and looked at the two of them. 

"Since I am talking to children, I will have to explain. Neither of you can be here when George, the target, wakes up. You will need to come back 5-10 minutes after I give you the signal. Which will be given when George wakes up."

_I mean, he's not wrong... but ouch! My wounded pride! ...but then again, this is Techno. His opinion doesn't really matter._

Dream tried to think of a rude response, but gave up after half a second. He deemed it too much effort. 

Skeppy raised his hand, but spoke before anyone responded, saying "What's the signal again? I kinda forgot."

Techno mumbled something to himself, then said "Your communication device, not your phone, will make a small noise and have a red light."

Skeppy raised his hand again, but once again spoke without asking. He said "Ok but like... where is that...? I don't think I lost it..."

_Oh for fucks sake._

"It's right here genius." He waved his hand holding the small black device.

Skeppy just shrugged and made grabby hands, trying to reach it. Dream moved it farther away. 

"That is so RUDE! Give it to me!"

Dream laughed, and went for an insult by saying "you know, the fact that you still have self esteem even though you constantly have to listen to your voice is astounding."

_Haha! I love insulting people! I mean, maybe that's a problem... nah. It's fine. Probably._

"I'm just gonna ignore that for now. ANYWAYS, when is Bad getting here?"

Techno looked at Dream and said "I don't know Dream, why don't you tell him."

_Man, he must be getting real annoyed at us. Or just me. Either way, understandable._

"I, um, may or may not have forgotten to call him..?" 

...

Silence. 

Even the crickets stopped making noise.

...

Unable to stand any sort of quietness, Skeppy acted annoyed as he half shouted "Ughhh do I have to do EVERYTHING around here?!"

He pulled out his phone and called what Dream assumed was Bad's contact. As soon as it was picked up, he loudly announced that he was on speaker. 

"Oh, hi Skep-"

Skeppy cut him off as he quickly explained the plan.

"Ok so like Dream miserably failed to kill his target" ("HEY!") "and now we have to help him or something. So the target is at Techno's current house, for some reason, so I'm going to pretend to be a police officer and convince him to get into a car, drive him away, leave or something I guess, then you and Dream do your magic."

_Wow. That was a horrible explanation. Impressive._

"Don't worry Bad, it's not a terrible as it sounds. Skeppy just can't explain things to save his life."

Bad sighed. "Can someone tell me what plan actually is..?"

Techno, who had been quiet up until this point, began to explain the plan.

"Dream was not successful on his first try, and the target heard his voice and saw his face. Skeppy is going to be a police officer, pick him up in his car, drive him to a remote location, and get a call from someone, you, then leave George in the car. He'll lock the door with a key that also functions as a location sensor, which will go to you and Dream. Then the two of you take care of this. Yes, I know it's stupid, but whatever."

There was a lengthy pause while they waited to hear what Bad would say, despite they fact that they all knew he would agree. 

Dream felt a bit guilty, as he knew that Bad hated to do this. However, he did need the help. 

Dream was sure they could all hear the hesitance in Bad's voice as he said "Ok...... I'll help.... where are you guys? Do I need to drive there or bring anything?"

_Should I make him drive? ....No. I'm already asking him for help, I shouldn't ask him to drive to do a thing he hates._

"Thank you! You're a life save- I mean, uhhh.... you're... great! Um, don't worry about driving or bringing stuff, I got it covered."

He looked over at Skeppy, and it was clear he was trying not to laugh. Key word trying. A quick death glare made him shut up. 

_Good to know I still have the best death glare._

Still sounding unsure, Bad asked "When are you picking me up? I'm at (street name 3)."

"Got it. I'll be there in... uhhh....." Dream checked the map on his phone. "50ish minutes."

"Ok... will anyone else be with you?"

Dream looked at Skeppy and Techno. Techno shook his head no, and Skeppy seemed to contemplate before saying "nah."

"It'll just be me."

"Ok... see you in 50 minutes then...."

Skeppy ended the call and put 'his' phone in his pocket. 

"Wait, what am I supposed to until then though? Ughhh"

Dream didn't respond. Techno seemed like he didn't want to, but ended up telling him "get in the car, not the one Dream is driving, go out of sight, and wait. Got it?"

"Ughhhhh fiiiine."

After waiting to see if anyone would say anything, Dream turned and went to the car he would be borrowing. 

_Alright, let's get this over with. Ew, I hate long car rides._

Without warning, he then had a flash of what felt like some sort of memory. A tall man telling him not to put his hands on the car windows. A woman shouting. Then nothing. 

...

_Imma just ignore whatever the fuck that was._

He started the car and mentally prepared himself for the long drive ahead of him. He tried to shake off the strange memory as he opened the map on his phone and began driving.

As he drove, he still couldn't rid himself of the memory he had. It didn't take long for others to start popping up. 

What sounded like child screaming and crying. Who? He didn't know.

A woman telling him not to make dark jokes. Why? 

Him shakily holding a knife. Training?

The one just now, with a tall man and screaming woman. 

He almost stopped the car when he realized.

_Why don't I remember anything? Only small flashes of memory... That... doesn't make sense. I wasn't just born a fully grown assassin._

What was his childhood like?

_Nothing._

When did he meet the others?

_Nothing._

Who was he?

_Dream...? no. Who am I? I had a name, I'm sure of it. But, what was it? _

_Why don't I remember?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow the vibe really changes at the end huh
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the longer chapter! (by my standards anyways)
> 
> Please comment any mistakes/constructive criticism/thoughts!
> 
> I made a tumblr thingy. What am I doing with my life. (not much there yet, oof)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/despairing-rage


	9. Questions, announcements, art (not a chapter)

I don't think I can include Skeppy in this story, as I changed my original plan and now it just doesn't really work out that well. I will change the tags, and I am sorry to anyone who might be disappointed by this. 

**Edit:** Yeahhhh never mind about the not including Skeppy part. I'm just replacing a6d with Skeppy because of what happened lately. If it changes I may add him back to the story, but as of right now I'm just not comfortable including him in the story.

* * *

**Edit 2:** For now, I will be posting my questions (to you guys) here, as well as art. If I have an announcement, I will make it a chapter, but delete it after a day or so and add it here. (I want to keep things organized n stuff)

**Questions:**

**1)** **(8/25/20)** Can someone tell me what happened with a6d????? (answered)

 **2) (8/28/20)** Would anyone be interested if I made a comic about the first few chapters? I kinda want to but idk if anyone would read it 

**Art:**

**1)** [Dream art (in google doc)](https://docs.google.com/document/d/100iT3aB4olaQt-oQzMpvqOZj34o87KjW_gNjmUPBi8c/edit)

 **2)** [Badboyhalo art (google doc)](https://docs.google.com/document/d/10vT9OyaVpPcxH_KUgg1IohXniObx6tgFRmVNbcnjtjE/edit)

3) [Deviantart (I'll post everything there)](https://www.deviantart.com/despairingrage)

A **nnouncements:**

 **1) (8/28/20)** This chapter will have all announcements, each one will have a date so it can be more organized. 

**2) (8/31/20)** The first page of a comic I made (about this) is up!!! It's on deviantart, wattpad, and tumblr!!!!!!

-[My tumblr blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/despairing-rage)

\- [My deviantart post](https://www.deviantart.com/despairingrage/art/Just-Another-Assignment-Right-Comic-page-1-853727329)

-[My wattpad book for the comic](https://www.wattpad.com/story/239352174-just-another-assignment-right-comic-version)

 **3) (9/2/20)** The comic is officially up!! 5 pages so far!!!!! Please consider checking it out!!!!!!

-[Deviantart link](https://www.deviantart.com/despairingrage/gallery/74870084/just-another-assignment-right-comic)

-[Tumblr Link](https://despairing-rage.tumblr.com/justanotherassignment)

 **4.) (9/27/20)** I made a discord server for writers/readers in the mcyt fandom!!!   
-[Server](https://discord.gg/9wtFBpy)


	10. I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit different, especially in the beginning.
> 
> I'm sure you can tell, but this was written in two parts. I wrote the first part a while ago, then went turbo speed on the rest of it...... sorry
> 
> I made a tumblr account for some reason, here it is if you're interested. Art and writing stuff.  
> https://despairing-rage.tumblr.com/

**Bad's POV**

There were times when Bad really hated his life. Which is to say, most of the time. He didn't want to hurt anyone, let alone kill them. Despite that, he knew he didn't have a choice. 

He wishes he did. Even though he doesn't know what he would do. What could he do? 

Not much. 

He didn't remember enough about his life before to do anything other than be what he is. An assassin. He didn't even know his name. Such a small thing to anyone else. Yet, Bad so desperately wanted to know his. 

He knew that no matter how badly you want something, sometimes you just can't get it. 

Bad waited in the bus stop, alone in a desolate street that felt long abandoned. He had nothing to do but sit there until Dream arrived. So, as he often did, Bad delved back into his sparse memories of his life before. His life before, as he called it, he became what he is now. An assassin. A murderer.

He goes through his strongest memories. He doesn't know what any of them mean, and he knew he never would. 

An unfamiliar young girl laughing and holding his hand. 

Pulling a tray from the oven of something that smelled sweet.

Himself crying over a scraped knee while a strangely familiar man put a bandaid on it. 

A woman crying and hugging him as she apologized. He still didn't know for what. 

He felt himself tense as the good memories sunk beneath the surface and his last memory rose. 

Watching a house burn. The sound of many people screaming. Desperately trying to run into the flames....

...

He doesn't want to know what that one means. 

Bad was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of a car screeching down the street.

 _It's probably Dream. That muffin, he's such a terrible driver._

He watched as a beaten up car drove right past him, before sloppily turning around and going back to him. He could see Dream in the drivers seat. With an internal sigh, he stood up and made his way over to the car. 

"Hi Bad! How are ya? Good? Great, get in."

Despite himself, Bad couldn't hold back a smile as he climbed into the passenger seat. 

_At least I have them. If nothing else, I'm not alone._

Bad didn't seem to realize how quickly his smile faded into a pensive expression. Although Dream had the intelligence to notice, he didn't have the common sense not to say anything. 

"Why the long face Bad? Is something wrong?"

Bad looked at Dream. He didn't look particularly worried, but he did seem serious. 

_Yes, I'm about to help you murder someone._

"... oh. I- sorry... I..." He sighed. "I'm sorry. Let's just... just get this over with."

Bad hadn't meant to speak out loud. He had an unfortunate tendency to accidentally announce what he was thinking about. 

There was an awkward silence as the they tried to think of what to say. Eventually, Dream decided against saying anything and started to drive. After a few minutes, Bad decided to speak. 

"It's not your fault."

Dream didn't take his eyes off the road, surprisingly, as he answered. 

"This time it is... I'm sorry for getting you involved."

"It's ok muffin, don't worry."

Bad had a feeling Dream wanted to say something in protest of his last statement, but he seemed to realize that it wasn't a good idea. 

So they both sat in near silence, the only sounds being the engine and the wheels rolling on pavement.

Bad soon realized that the car had a radio. 

_I wonder what kind of music people listen to now. Wait.... now? What does that mean? What was there before now? ... I guess it's best not to dwell on that._

"Can I turn on the radio?"

"Yeah, sure. Don't play garbage though."

Once again Bad smiled, but then he realized he had no clue how the radio worked. He hadn't seen a radio like this before. He's been on many car rides, but usually he would drive without extra noise. 

"How does this even work? What does this button do?"

He pressed a random button. 

The radio immediately started playing very loud music. It had no discernible rhythm, just loud guitars and what sounded like screaming. He quickly pressed the button again, which thankfully shut it off. 

_What even was that!? Is that music?_

Dream chuckled. 

"Sorry, I forgot to change it. Here, I'll turn down the volume and pick a different station."

Bad watched as he turned a dial then pressed the button. It was much quieter than before, but still didn't sound a lot like music. Then Dream hit more buttons, and somehow it started playing a different song. 

_Ok, this one sounds more like music... much better than the... guitars with screaming...? What the muffin even was that?_

Bad listened to the music, trying to hear the lyrics. 

Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight

When the crown hangs.... _what did he say?_

Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die.

Far too young to die

....

Bad decided he didn't want to focus on the lyrics, instead focused on the general sound of it. Overall it sounded nice, but Bad didn't know what the lyrics meant. So he ignored them. 

Bad didn't realize Dream had started glancing at him as Bad looked at the radio with his head tilted to the side. He didn't see Dream smiling softly at the sight of it. He also didn't notice how his smile turned into a grim expression. 

However, he did hear Dream sigh. He looked over at him, clearly a bit confused. 

"I am sorry Bad. I... ugh, I'm bad at emotions. I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I know you don't like it."

"I already said not to worry about it... so don't."

"Can I ask you a question, Bad?"

"Uhhh... sure..?"

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Um. You asked me to help you..?"

Bad noticed that Dream gripped the steering wheel a little harder. 

"No, I mean like... why you... do what you do. Did that make sense?"

"You mean... why I'm an... assassin?"

Dream briefly looked at him before turning his attention back to the road. 

"Yeah... sorry, I wasn't sure if I should say it or not, I.. don't know why honestly."

"I... I'm sorry. I don't want to talk about this. It's... well... I don't thin you'd really understand I guess."

_Please don't push, please don't push, I can't talk about this..._

"Ok. Sorry for asking, I was just curious I guess... we're about 20 minutes away now."

"Where are we going again? To the house?"

"Nah, we're going to the woods."

Upon Bad's confused look, Dream elaborated. 

"I mean, the area around where Skeppy's taking George is a street surrounded by woods. So that's where we're going."

"We're just going to wait in the woods...? Where will we put the car...?"

"We'll just park it on the street, somewhere we can still see it but be out of eyesight."

"Oh... alright. Um, what exactly is the plan when George get's there?"

"Ok so after Skeppy leaves, we go out of the woods, with our masks, and go on both sides of the car. George will freak out and pick a door, and whoever's door it is will pin him down. Then, I'll take this rope and suffocate him enough to make him pass out."

_That sounds awful..._

Hesitantly, Bad asked "what happens after he passes out...?"

"Well, I'm kinda stuck at that part. Which, before you ask, is not because of a specific reason. I guess... I just... I don't know, I don't really wanna kill him... which is weird, I know. Especially considering what he did... but meh. I was thinking we'd just take him to the nearest base and just hold him there for a while."

".... so we're.... kidnapping him? And not killing him...?"

"I guess. I don't see why not."

_Because that's just prolonging it.... it only makes him suffer more._

"... what happens after we kidnap him....?"

"I dunno. I'm probably just going to wait a few days until this weird sorta feeling fades away. Then kill him. Oh, uh.... sorry Bad. I know that probably upsets you..."

Bad sighed and looked away.

"It's ok.... how are we planning on holding him though..?"

"Well, I have rope and stuff. We can get food and water pretty easily, so that wont be a problem. And we can just put him in the base nearby, it should be big enough."

_I guess there's no way for me to convince him not to do this.... then again, if I did, I might have been the one to kill him.... maybe he has a chance this way._

"Ok...."

At some point, Dream turned off the radio. Once again, they sat in near silence. 

After what felt like far too long, they arrived at a street with woods on one side and an empty parking lot on the other. The street went on for a long time, further than Bad could see. He looked back at the direction they came, remembering the small row of houses they passed a few minutes ago. 

Dream parked the car on the side of the road. He got out, and Bad followed. Together, they went into the woods. They didn't go far in, just enough to be out of sight. 

Bad could see that the sky had lightened considerably, and he was pretty sure it must have been around 5 a.m.

_I guess I have to get this over with. George, you can't hear this, but I'm sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad really do be kinda sad tho huh
> 
> Thank you for reading! Somehow my chapters recently (both published and drafts) have been not as short as they used to be????   
> Anyways... comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> (haha barely edited squad where you at? Also, how does one even get a beta reader???? Asking for myself)


	11. The Plan is in Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is bad and short,,,,,,, big big yikes :(

**Techno's POV**

_I can't believe the target has been asleep this long.... did I accidentally kill him? Surely he could survive that dosage of sleep meds.... right?_

Techno was sitting at the desk in his room, listening for any signs of the target waking up. So far there was nothing. 

_How long has it been? Hmmm... he got here at around seven, fell asleep about ten minutes later... what's the time right now?_  
  


He turned on his phone, briefly getting blinded before he turned down the brightness. He saw that it was 5:21 a.m. Techno knew that Dream and Bad were supposed to get there at around five. Skeppy was nearby, waiting for the signal so he could pick up George. Everything should be set to go. 

_I still can't believe we're sticking with such a stupid plan....._

Techno swiveled his chair around. He was unsuccessfully trying to think of something to do while he waits. 

He couldn't listen to music or watch anything because he had to be able hear when the target wakes up. 

...

_What do people do in their spare time?_

He thought about that for a moment. Nothing came to mind. After all, most of his time was spent working on his assignments.

_Hmm. I should probably actually try to do that now._

Just as Techno reached for the file he was given, he heard a loud thump from the room next door. At first it was only followed by silence, but it didn't take long for him to hear a muffled sigh. 

_Well, I guess something interesting might happen soon._

He put his phone in his pocket and made his way over to the living room, trying to be as quiet as possible. He wanted the target to think he had been in the living room long before he got up. 

When he got there, he sent a message to Skeppy explaining that he should be ready to go soon. After that, he sent a message to Dream saying the target was waking up. 

He didn't have time to see if there was a response, as he heard the door to the target's room open. 

Calmly, he turned around and saw the target standing in the hallway. He looked like a mess, with messy hair and crumpled up clothes from the day before. 

_Yikes._

There was a long awkward pause. Techno knew what he wanted to say, but felt that it wold be a better idea to hear what the other had to say (if anything).

Finally, the target spoke. 

"I, um, wanted to say thank you for helping... I am sorry to impose but..." he took in a deep breath. "I just don't really know what to do now? I don't know where.. where he is..."

Techno was relieved that it would be easy for him to tell the target that he 'called the police'. //author's note: he didn't//

"Well, I actually called the police a few minutes ago. I figured that it would be the best idea, considering what happened." He threw in a sympathetic look. For added effect. 

The target was surprised for a few seconds, then had the appearance of someone who just had the weight of the world lifted from their shoulders. 

"Oh, thank you. I, uh, may have forgotten to call them? I guess I don't have my phone though..."

_Ah yes. He still has no braincells. A common trait amongst targets._

"Don't worry about it. The police said they'll be here in about 15 minutes, which was five minutes ago."

"Oh... it takes that long..?"

"Yeah, the police station is pretty far away."

_Ha! I am clever, helping to trick him into thinking that Skeppy is actually taking him to the police station._

"So... what will the police do when they get here though? Are they going to take me back to my house or... something?"

"They said they're bringing you to the police station."

"Ah. I see. Um, thank you for the help. I really appreciate it..."

_Ha! You won't be saying that once you find out what's really going to happen!_

"You're welcome, don't worry about it. You can go into the kitchen and get something to eat if you want."

_Is he going to actually take the bait?_

"Oh, sure. Thank you..."

_Ha! No braincells._

As he left the room, Techno gave the signal to Skeppy to come over. Skeppy responded by simply stating that he was on his way. 

Techno decided to join the target in the kitchen, mostly to make sure he didn't mess anything up somehow. 

The first thing he saw was George standing awkwardly and looking at a few of the cabinets. 

When he realized Techno was there, he turned to him with a nervous look. 

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just, uhh, don't know if I'm allowed to take anything?"

_This dude. This idiot. Accepting food and even medicine from a complete stranger. At least before he could've blamed it on adrenaline._

"You can take whatever. I think the cops should be here soon though."

Techno couldn't deny that he was a bit disappointed when he wasn't interrupted by knocking on the front door.

George started to speak, but only got out a "Tha-" before they both heard a loud knock.

They both turned to the door, but for a moment neither said anything. Techno decided to break the silence.

"That's probably them. I'll go get the door."

He nodded. 

Techno walked to the door with George following him. He swung open the door with a bit more force than necessary. 

  
As soon as the door opened, he had to restrain himself from laughing. 

_He looks ridiculous!! This is going in my mental scrapbook! Also, blackmail material!_

He could tell Skeppy was struggling to keep a neutral expression. Thankfully, he managed to not give himself away. 

Techno was actually mildly surprised at Skeppy's not completely terrible acting. It was better than he expected.

"Are you George?" Skeppy gestured to the target. 

"Yeah, that's me. I... what's going to happen next?"

"I'll take you to the police station for further questioning, as well as your safety."

"Oh, um, ok. Do I just get into your car?"

"Yes. If you could follow me, I can drive you to the police station."

He nodded.

Skeppy turned and started walking to the car. Techno saw George pause as he stepped outside, and realized that Skeppy had forgotten to mention that the 'police car' was a disguised one. //authors note: there is such thing as hidden cop cars, for some reason//

Thankfully, Skeppy seemed to notice this. 

"This is a disguised police car, so it's meant to just look like a normal car."

He nodded again, and continued walking after Skeppy. 

Techno cheered mentally as he got into the car. 

_Ha!! Not even close. If you wish to acquire a braincell, train for another hundred years!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so this is very late..... I'm sorry ;-;
> 
> I now have a discord server for fic writers in the mcyt community!! Feel free to join!! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/HhXfmee


	13. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, sorry

This story is on hiatus, it is **not** being discontinued permanently. I just need to take a break

I will also be rewriting this story in a first person perspective bc I've started to hate the writing style I used........ the chapters that are already posted will have rewrites posted pretty quickly (in a separate work)

Thank you to everyone who has stuck around


End file.
